


[no shame, no gain]

by saintjoy



Series: Hinata Bingo [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Begging, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, M/M, Shameless Smut, don't even worry about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 23:44:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3915124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintjoy/pseuds/saintjoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i can't even dignify this one with a proper quotation</p>
            </blockquote>





	[no shame, no gain]

Daichi clenched his eyes shut as Hinata bobbed his head up and down on his cock. One hand fisted into Hinata’s hair and the other clinging onto the headboard behind him, Daichi let out a groan. He bucked up into Hinata’s mouth, and the idea of the gag reflex seemed to dissolve into mere mythology altogether. His length sank into Hinata’s mouth, then reappeared from between those pretty pink lips that’d be chapped in the morning, but _god_ if Daichi thought the next morning would ever come.

 

He grit his teeth when Hinata tightened his lips and let loose the head of his cock with a wet “pop!” Hinata licked the precum and saliva from his lips, a smirk staining the innocence of his baby face, and asked,

 

“That good, Daddy?”

 

Daichi curled his toes and bit into his bottom lip. He couldn’t manage a coherent response: only a satisfied grunt. Hinata nodded, and once again curled his tongue around Daichi’s cock with a hand rubbing the base.

 

Hinata grew to be much different in the bedroom than Daichi had expected. Like any other virgin, he’d been nervous the first few times – especially with the worry of the other teammates finding out – but as time went on the nervous blush on his cheeks melted away to the devilish grin that overtook his expressions whenever he climbed into Daichi’s lap and whispered: _Daddy. Daddy, I wanna fuck. I wanna suck your cock, Daddy. Violate me._ Daichi’s disillusionment with Hinata’s corruption had resided soon enough; after all, why not appreciate what one has?

 

The warm sensation around his erection evaporated, only to return with a vengeance when Hinata began to finger himself, bent over with his face pressed against the mattress. How he procured the bottle of lubricant that now sat open next to his writhing form, Daichi couldn’t remember – or bring from himself the ability to care. Hinata’s thin fingers thrusted into his entrance, wrist curling so prettily over the curve of his ass and fuck. On one elbow and two knees, Hinata glanced back with a blush as red as his lips and mouthed,

 

“ _Fuck_ me.”

 

Daichi was not one to turn down an offer so delectable.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The ball flew over the net, spinning in the air so quickly that greens and oranges and whites all blended into swerving yellows. Nishinoya received with a loud clap; Daichi moved into position to toss it to the setter, when all of a sudden Hinata came running and shouted, “Daddy! Over here!”

 

Daichi froze. A loud silence seemed to fall over the court as the question radiated within everyone’s minds: _“What the hell?”_ The next thing Daichi saw was the ceiling, and the next thing he felt was a throbbing in his left cheek. The ball rolled across the waxed floor, and god he hoped he didn’t have a nosebleed before Tanaka and Nishinoya hovered over him with smirks on their faces.

 

“Care to explain?”

 

 


End file.
